Ashinaka High School
by HanaHana14
Summary: Kini Shiro berhadapan dengan Shiro. Tentu salah satu diantara mereka palsu. Tetapi jika semua asli siapa yang menduplikatnya. Kuroh dan Yukari kembali bekerja sama seperti waktu mereka saat masih dibawah naungan Miwa Ichigen. Apa yang mereka perbuat untuk mengalahlan Shiro palsu? UPDATE CHAP 7. Gomen minna! Hiksu
1. Yatogami Kuroh desu

"Yatogami Kuroh desu. Yoroshiku."

.

.

.

.

.

K punya yang punya#kplak

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita punya Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, silahkan duduk." seru Pak Guru yang sedang mengajar fisika kepada murid baru.

"Baik." jawabnya sambil melempar pandangan ke segala penjuru arah, mencari kursi kosong.

Terlihat kursi tak bertuan di sebelah pemuda berambut putih yang sekarang sedang tersenyum.

Akhirnya ia menuju satu satunya kursi kosong di kelas itu.

"Ah, apa kau sudah dapat PDA dan e-pen?" tanya Guru.

"Baru PDA."

"Nanti kau minta di ruang administrasi. Satu siswa jatahnya 2. Jika mau beli ada di koprasi sekolah." kata Guru menginformasikan.

"Baik." jawab Kuroh patuh.

"Tadi sampai mana kita? Ah, ya! Jadi, jika tekanan ini dipengaruhi sebab sebab lain seperti bla bla bla..." Sang guru tak henti hentinya menerangkan pelajaran Fisika yang lumayan rumit tersebut.

Pemuda berambut putih terlihat curi curi pandang, menatap wajah Kuroh yang diterpa cahaya matahari karena kebetulan ia duduk di sebelah jendela.

Merasa risih diperhatikan, Kuroh membuka mulutnya, "Jika ingin berbicara, katakan saja." katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari papan tulis.

"Ah!" kaget Pemuda itu. "Ano..." katanya bimbang antara mengutarakan pikirannya atau diam. "Kau... muridnya Miwa Ichigen bukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Hening.

Seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan siswa baru yang berisik tersebut.

Kuroh yang terkaget hingga berdiri dari kursinya malah malu sendiri.

"Ah, maaf." katanya kembali duduk.

Pemuda berambut putih tadi merasa bersalah dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan percakapan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, jika kalian menemukan soal seperti ini, pakai rumus ini-"

.

.

.

KRIIIING KRIIIING

.

.

.

"Ah, baik. Nanti kita lanjutkan dipertemuan selanjutnya." sahut guru membereskan bukunya dengan tergesa gesa lalu keluar dari kelas.

Sebagian murid keluar kelas, sebagian tetap tinggal di kelas, mengeluarkan bekal mereka masing masing.

Yatogami membereskan bukunya dan mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya. Yang dibereskan tentu bukan e-booknya. Jika e-booknya sih, nempel di meja. Saat ia mulai berdo'a, matanya menangkap teman sebangkunya tengah merayu teman lainnya untuk memberikan sebagian lauknya.

"Ayolah... aku hanya bawa nasi..."

"Bohong! Kau memang tak pernah menyiapkannya 'kan?" sebal teman lelakinya.

"Aku sungguh lupa..."

"Shiro! Kemari. Apa kau suka Sukiyaki?" tanya salah seorang siswi di mejanya.

"Oh, aku suka!" ia langsung melesat ke arah siswi tersebut.

"Ini, apa kau mau?" tawar yang lainnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih." ia menghampiri setiap meja di kelas tersebut.

Kuroh memperhatikan teman sebangkunya yang menyedihkan tersebut dengan mata menyipit.

Akhirnya ia menghampiri teman barunya tersebut lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Hoi."

"Ugya!" kagetnya.

"Kemari." gumam Kuroh.

Ia bisa mendengar suara "glek" dari tenggorokan teman barunya tersebut.

Ia menggeretnya ke tempat duduknya semula lalu menarik bekal makannya.

"Eh?" kaget pemuda berambut putih.

Kuroh menukarnya dengan tepak bekalnya yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Makanlah." suruhnya datar.

"Eh? Eh? Tapi..."

Belum selesai teman barunya berbicara, Kuroh telah memotongnya, "Selamat makan." lalu dengan watadosnya melahap bekal makannya.

Pemuda berambut putih tadi terheran heran dan akhirnya mencoba mengintip bekal makan yang tersedia di depan mejanya.

"Waaah!" serunya dengan mata berbinar.

Menunya benar benar sesuai dengan penyuka daging seperti dirinya. Ada sosis ayam, daging sapi teriyaki dan beberapa sayuran pelengkap.

Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dimakan Kuroh, lauk seadanya dengan pebandingan spertiga lauk sisanya nasi.

Sungguh tabah orang yang mau melakukan hal itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Selamat makan!" seru pemuda itu girang.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kuroh membuka mulutnya. "Siapa namamu?"

Yang bersangkutan langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. "Shiro. Isana Yashiro." jawabnya bersemangat.

"Isana... Yashiro." gumam Kuroh. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan biru dari saku celananya. "Dari mana kau tau tentang Ichigen sama?" tanya Kuroh sambil mengelap mulut Shiro yang belepotan.

Pipi Shiro merona malu. Ia alihkan pandangannya tak nyaman melihat tatapan Kuroh. "Yah... dari mana, ya?" katanya mencari alasan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Tatapan mata Kuroh yang semakin tajam mengancamnya.

"Oke, oke. Aku dapat surat darinya, katanya kau akan masuk ke sini." jawab Shiro asal.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ia meninggal saat aku berumur 12 tahun." sahut Kuroh cepat.

"Mungkin... dia bisa memprediksi masa depan?"

Kuroh tampak berpikir. Tak disangka sangka ia percaya begitu saja.

"SHIRONYA~"

Terdengar suara cempreng mendekat. Pemiliknya menyambar Shiro dari belakang.

"Halo, Shiro." sapa perempuan di belakang orang yang menyambar Shiro tadi. Rambutnya coklat pendek sedangkan yang menyambar Shiro rambutnya panjang bewarna putih agak pink.

"Ah, Neko, Kukuri, perkenalkan ini teman baruku, Yatogami Kuroh. Kuroh, ini Neko dan yang ini Kukuri."

"Yukizome Kukuri, salam kenal." yang berambut coklat alias Kukuri menyapa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Neko melempar tatapan tidak senang.

Kuroh sendiri membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Teman?" gumamnya. "Katamu aku ini temanmu?" sekali lagi Kuroh meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" seru Shiro cerah. "Kita teman." katanya mengulurkan tangan.

Kuroh menatap tangan Shiro yang diterpa sinar matahari, setia menunggu untuk dibalas. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kuroh mengangkat tangannya. Ketika hendak menyambut tangan Shiro...

PLAK!

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

"SHIRONYA NEKO ADALAH TEMAN SATU SATUNYA NEKO." teriak Neko penuh amarah.

.

.

.

Hening lagi...

.

.

.

Setelah semua pasang mata menusuk Kuroh, mulut mereka mulai beraksi. Bisik disana sini membuat Kuroh semakin frustasi. Kukuri shock hingga tak bisa berucap apapun.

"Neko, tidak boleh begitu!" marah Shiro berkacak pinggang.

"Habisnya..."

"Gak ada habisnya. Minta maaf."

Neko ogah ogahan minta maaf. "Maaf."

"Ah, gak apa apa." jawab Kuroh.

.

.

.

Ting tong teng teng...

"Untuk murid baru, silahkan ke ruang administrasi untuk menyelesaikan hal tentang pendaftaran.

"Diulang sekali lagi. Untuk murid baru, silahkan ke ruang administrasi untuk menyelesaikan hal tentang pendaftaran. Terima kasih."

Teng ting tong teng...

.

.

.

"Ah, permisi." saat Kuroh akan melewati Neko, kaki Neko telah siap untuk menjegal Kuroh. Ia masih belum terima tentang kejadian barusan, yang membuatnya dimarahi Shiro.

Kuroh yang menyadarinya melangkahi kaki Neko.

Belum habis akal, ia menggeser kakinya untuk menyapu kaki Kuroh dari belakang. Terima kasih untuk refleks Kuroh yang bagus, dengan sigap ia salto ke depan.

"NYAA!" marah Neko menyambar Kuroh. Sekali lagi, refleks Kuroh menyelamatkannya. Ia memutar badannya dengan dibantu dorongan tangannya di punggung Neko, mengakibatkan Neko berhasil meratakan wajahnya dengan lantai.

"Maaf karena telah melukai 'satu satunya temannya Shiro'" gumam Kuroh datar mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

Kuroh langsung keluar kelas diiringi tatapan orang orang.

"Ah, dia marah." gumam Shiro garing.

.

.

.

Kuroh berjalan melewati beberapa koridor hingga melihat papan pintu "Administrasi".

"Permisi..." gumamnya seraya masuk ke dalam.

Ia menyelesaikan segala urusannya dan menerima dua buah e-pen. Ia diminta kembali lagi ke ruang administrasi saat pulang untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya. Satu orang satu kamar.

Tepat ketika Kuroh menutup pintu ruang administrasi, bel masuk berbunyi. Ia mengikuti kelas seperti murid lainnya.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, ia masih ada urusan di ruang administrasi. Ia kembali ke sana setelah pamit dengan Shiro.

Setelah dapat apa yang diminta, ia berjalan seorang diri menuju gedung asrama laki laki.

"Ruang 104?" tanya Kuroh pada guru penjaga asrama.

"Ah, maaf. Baru saja kami mendapat info, pemilik kamar itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." jawab sang guru.

"Eh? Kenapa masih menerima murid kalau tak ada kamar tersisa?" heran Kuroh.

"Sebenarnya penghuni kamar 104 telah pergi tanpa kontak selama dua bulan. Kami sudah menyerah dan memberi kesempatan pada murid lain. Baru tadi kami mendapat info dia sedang perjalanan menuju kemari." kata guru menjelaskan.

"Terus, aku gimana?" melas Kuroh.

"Sementara sekamar sama teman lain." katanya sambil mengecek data kamar siswa di komputer.

Kuroh teringat pemuda berambut silver.

"Ah! Isana Yashiro. Bisa aku sekamar dengannya?" tanya Kuroh.

"Tergantung ia mau atau tidak." katanya sambil memencet huruf "Isa" dan melihat kolom dengan awalan "Isana Yashiro". "133. Mari kuantar." katanya.

Mereka berjalan dengan Kuroh agak ke belakang, membiarkan sang guru menjadi pemandu perjalanan. Deret kamar bernomor memenuhi tiap dinding.

Sang guru berhenti di depan kamar 133 dan mengetuknya pelan.

"Ya?" jawab sang pemilik sambil membuka pintu sedikit.

"Karena kesalahan teknis, maukah kau sekamar dengannya?" tunjuk guru ke Kuroh yang berada di belakangnya.

Kuroh menatap Shiro penuh harap karena ia satu satunya siswa yang ia kenal.

Shiro tersenyum nakal dengan mata yang berbinar dan dengan watadosnya menjawab...

.

.

.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awal dari uplod marathon. Enjoy 2 chap berikutnya. See ya in next chapter.

My first fic in K fandom. Please review it. Ribiu wo choudai...


	2. Kore wa kurabu janai mon

"Kore wa club janai mon."

.

.

.

.

.

K punya yang punya#kplak

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita punya Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Kuroh meminta penjelasan.

"Yah... kau tau 'kan jika di sini ada klub klub seperti klub masak, klub music, klub tari dan lainnya?"

Kuroh mengangguk.

"Nah, kalau yang ini bukan club biasa. Ada klub merah atau Homra, klub biru atau Scepter 4, ada klub hijau atau Jungle dan club silver." kata Shiro menjelaskan.

Mereka tengah duduk di lantai berkarpet hijau pucat yang lembut dengan meja kotak pendek sebagai tumpuan tangan. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan tentang club club yang ada di sekolah.

Kuroh bisa masuk? Oh, itu karena...

.

.

.

Flashback

"Karena kesalahan teknis, maukah kau sekamar dengannya?" tunjuk guru ke Kuroh yang berada di belakangnya.

Kuroh menatap Shiro penuh harap karena ia satu satunya siswa yang ia kenal.

Shiro tersenyum nakal dengan mata yang berbinar dan dengan watadosnya menjawab...

.

.

.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

Krik krik...

Krik krik...

Whusss...

Angin berhembus entah darimana berusaha menghibur si malang Kuroh. Terkhianati sudah harapannya.

"Tidak akan kutolak!" teriak Shiro senang sambil menarik sebelah tangan Kuroh dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih guru!" ucapnya sembari membanting pintu terlalu senang.

"Ya ampun..." hela sang guru.

.

.

.

Begitulah awalnya...

"Kalau kau mau lihat lihat club, kutemani besok." tawar Shiro.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih." sahut Kuroh.

"Mm... Kuroh..." panggil Shiro pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang.

"Ya?" toleh Kuroh.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Kuro?" tanya Shiro malu malu.

"Silahkan. Kalau begitu kupanggil kau Shiro." balas Kuro.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shiro senang.

Mereka kembali mengobrol seru tentang kegiatan sekolah, memasak, hingga rasi bintang.

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita tidur. Sudah malam." kata Shiro berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot ototnya, berjalan menuju tempat tidur empuknya.

Kuro melepas ikat rambutnya lalu meletakkan bantalnya di samping meja dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa tidur di sampingku." gumam Shiro menepuk bagian tempat tidur yang masih kosong.

"Tidak. Aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu." jawab Kuro sungkan.

"Ah, tak apa. Sekarang kamar ini milik dua orang kok."

"Terima kasih." tolak Kuro.

"Kuro..." panggil Shiro dengan nada mengancam.

"Oke, oke. Aku pindah." takut Kuro memindahkan bantalnya ke sebelah bantal Shiro, mepet tembok.

"Dari tadi 'kan enak."

"Ahahaha... terima kasih, Shiro."

"Ya, sama sama."

.

.

.

TRIRIRIRIRIIIIIING

TRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIIIIIING

Ctik.

Tangan Shiro sukses membunuh jam weker yang koar koar minta diperhatikan. Masih setengah sadar, ia duduk di pojokan tempat tidur. Kesadarannya makin cepat terkumpul karena terbantu oleh bau masakan yang sedap.

Penasaran, ia berjingkat jingkat ke arah dapur, berusaha mengintip si pembuat bau harum tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kuro?" tanya Shiro heran.

"Ah..." kaget Kuro. "Memasak untuk bekal makan siang kita."

"Kita?" kaget Shiro.

"Yah... sepertinya kau tak pernah membawa lauk dan hanya membawa nasinya saja." jawab Kuro mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Mandi dulu sana."

Shiro menggeret handuk putihnya memasuki kamar mandi, menuruti saran Kuro. Selesai urusannya ia keluar dengan seragam rapih.

Dua kotak makan telah tersaji di atas meja. Telah disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat rapih dan lezat.

Shiro langsung mendekatinya dengan wajah berbinar beserta ilernya yang mentes.

"Jangan ditutup dulu. Biarkan suhu menjadi hangat." pesan Kuro sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai, ia keluar sudah berpakaian seragam rapih dengan dasi hitam kesayangannya.

Ia mematung sebentar. Heran. Padahal, menurutnya itu adalah sebuah kotak bekal biasa. Kenapa Shiro terlihat terkagum kagum?

"Kau tau, kau membuat pipimu memerah." gumam Kuro datar.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan di lorong menuju kelas mereka. Setelah sampai di kelas, mereka menjalani pelajaran seperti biasa.

Saat istirahat, tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia mondar mandir sana sini sibuk menumpuk lauk dan berakhir ke tempat favoritnya makan siang, atap sekolah.

Walau sepertinya Kuro lebih suka makan di kelas, tetapi saat diajak Shiro ke tempat favoritnya, ia mau saja. Neko dan Kukuri telah dipesani Shiro. Neko hanya menampakkan wajah masam. Mau tak mau ia harus melakukannya karena itu permintaan Shiro.

Bel masuk memanggil siswa siswi dan para guru untuk masuk kembali ke kelas. Sejak awal, Shiro sudah tak sabar ingin pulang sekolah. Ingin menunjukkan club club khusus di sekolah.

Hingga akhirnya, bel pulang memenuhi harapan Shiro. Ia dengan tergesa gesa membereskan tepak dan buku coretannya. "Jadi 'kan?"

"Jadi." jawab Kuro.

Mereka langsung keluar kelas menuju koridor club khusus.

"Yang pertama kita kunjungi club merah, Homra, yang diketuai oleh Mikoto Suoh. Menurutku club merah bisa tergolong 'kasar' karena memang didominasi anak brandal. Tetapi anak baik juga ada kok. Ruangan mereka dibentuk seperti cafee." kata Shiro menjelaskan.

Ia mengetuk pintu ruang Homra dan dibukakan oleh pemuda sebayanya berambut merah ditutupi oleh bandana hitam. "Shiro ya?" katanya senang. "Masuk!"

Shiro dan Kuro memasuki ruangan itu. Sungguh mirip cafee.

"Wah, Shiro. Ada apa? Mau bertemu Mikoto?" tanya pria dibalik meja pesan memakai kacamata hitam.

"Ah, hanya ingin menunjukkan club." jawab Shiro tersenyum.

Ia terlihat enjoy dan bebas bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya.

"Shiro, yang tadi itu guru 'kan?"

"Ah, dia pembimbing club Homra, Kusanagi Izumo sensei."

Shiro mengajak Kuro menuju sofa merah panjang di sisi ruangan.

"Nah, ini ketuanya. Mikoto Suoh."

"Ah, siang." canggung Kuro.

Yang bersangkutan tersenyum kecil, "tak usah terlalu formal. Kau bebas di sini." katanya.

"Kau murid baru itu ya... Yatogami?" tanya perempuan di samping Suoh.

"Yatogami Kuroh." lanjut Kuro.

"Yatogami Kuroh... aku Anna Kushina, senang bertemu denganmu." kata gadis kecil itu tetap tenang dan terlihat anggun.

Ia tampak dewasa di dalam tubuh anak kecilnya.

Setelah puas, mereka pamit ingin melihat club selanjutnya.

"Selanjutnya club biru, Scepter 4. Ketuanya Munakata Reisi. Club ini ada untuk menegakkan peraturan sekolah. Kebanyakan anggota Scepter 4 adalah OSIS. Aku tak terlalu suka club ini karena terlalu kaku."

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Shiro. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dibukakan oleh Awashima Seri sensei, hanya ada satu meja dan kursi di ruangan tersebut.

Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan ketua Scepter 4, Munakata Reisi, mereka ke ruang sebelah yang berisikan anggota Scepter 4.

Kuro merasakan adanya perbedaan aura Shiro. Ia terlihat lebih formal dan tak nyaman.

Kurang dari 10 menit mereka telah keluar dari tiruan kelas kesopanan tersebut.

"Selanjutnya club hijau, Jungle. Ketuanya Hisui Nagare. Tak jelas untuk apa club ini. Karena di dalamnya, semua anggotanya asik sendiri. Mereka masih menghargai Nagare, tetapi... menurutku club ini terlalu aneh." kata Shiro.

Ia mengetuk pintu bertuliskan "Jungle" dan memasukinya.

Kuro berhenti mendadak dengan mata melotot penuh amarah. Giginya bergemerutukkan tak henti hentinya.

"Ara... Kuro chan... apa kau sebegitu rindunya pada kakak seniormu hingga kau mengikutiku ke sini?"

"Dasar! Aku tidak mengikutimu ke sini!" marah Kuroh. "Ayo Shiro!" katanya menarik tangan Shiro keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Ia berjalan cepat penuh emosi yang sebagian luapannya berimbas ke tangan Shiro yang diremasnya.

"Ku... Kuro. Sa... sakit. Lepaskan aku." melas Shiro setengah berlari mengikuti tangannya.

Kuro tak menggubrisnya.

"Kuro!"

Tiba tiba Kuro berhenti mendadak. Dengan kaku ia menoleh ke arah Shiro dengan wajah yang tak biasa. "Maaf."

Genggaman Kuro melemas, membiarkan tangan Shiro ditarik ke arah pemiliknya.

"Mishakuji Yukari. Aku takkan memaafkannya." geram Kuro mengepalkan tangannya.

Shiro melihatnya prihatin. Tiba tiba ia tersenyum mengingat sesuatu lalu menarik tangan Kuro dan berlari menyusuri lorong.

"Le... lepaskan aku." pinta Kuro.

"Gantian." senyum Shiro cerah dengan wajah yang diterpa sinar keemasan sore hari. Kuro hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Nah, setelah ini kita ke club Silver. Sebenarnya ada satu lagi, yaitu club emas, tetapi isinya guru semua." kata Shiro menjelaskan sambil berjalan santai, namun jari jarinya terus bertaut di tangan Kuro.

Tak seperti yang lainnya, Shiro asal masuk ke ruangan alih alih mengetuk. Di dalam terdapat Neko yang berwajah masam sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kukuri yang langsung menyambut dengan senyuman.

Shiro melepas tangannya dan berlari ke depan Kuro. Sambik tersenyum lebar ia berkata...

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di club Silver!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Nyaaah~ silahkan lanjut dah. Tu tombol next minta dipencet#dikeprukendase.

Review plieaz...


	3. Kore wa K sekai da

"Kore wa K sekai da."

.

.

.

.

.

K punya yang punya#kplak

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita punya Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dunia K?" tanya Kuro.

"Yap!" angguk Shiro.

Angin berhembus kencang hingga mampu membuat mata Kuro menyipit. Jas buntut putih Shiro yang kontras dengan jas buntut hitam Kuro terlihat serasi bergoyang mengikuti alunan angin dengan latar biru muda. Mereka berada di atap gedung pencakar langit, tempat terakhir Shiro berada di dunia K. Gulungan Kou berperan sebagai portal antara dunia Mundane dengan dunia K.

Kuro melihat ke bawah, berharap bisa mengukur seberapa tinggi atap gedung yang ia naiki.

"Kuro." panggil Shiro pelan. Kuroh menoleh tanpa suara. "Ayo kita pergi." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memegang payung merahnya.

Dengan sedikit keraguan, Kuro menyambut tanga Shiro. Seketika cahaya putih lembut menyelubungi tubuh Shiro.

Karena kaget, spontan ia hampir melepaskan tangannya jika tidak digenggam erat oleh Shiro. Kuro menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Shiro hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'tak apa. Kau baik baik saja.'.

Cahaya putih lembut tadi mulai menyelubungi Kuro. Kuro memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Ia merasa sedikit aneh. Kakinya bergerak gerak mencari pijakan. Ia membuka matanya dan seketika melihat ke bawah.

.

.

.

Ia melayang.

.

.

.

"Pegangan yang erat jika tak mau terlempar." gumam Shiro.

Lingkaran putih mengurung mereka dan seketika melesat entah kemana.

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum ke Dunia K...

"Selamat datang di club Silver!" teriak Shiro heboh, dibarengi suara Kukuri.

.

.

.

Krik krik...

.

.

.

Krik krik...

"Hah?" cengo Kuro. "Ka... kau ketua club?" tanya Kuro tak percaya.

"Yap!" angguk Shiro watados.

"Ke..." kaget Kuro. "Kenapa kau gak bilang dari tadi? Kalau bilang 'kan gak usah lihat yang lain! Langsung aja! Mana kamu ketua lagi! Oi, apa motifmu?" kata Kuro cepat.

"Tenang, tenang..." kata Shiro. "Aku cuma pengen kamu tau aja club club lain. Kalau kubilang langsung 'kan kamu pasti bilang "Ya sudah, aku ikut clubmu. Gak jadi lihat lihat club.". Buktinya, barusan kau bilang."

"Yah... emang kenapa?" kata Kuro malu dengan wajah memerah yang dipalingkannya.

"Nanti gak tau dong, club club lainnya. Alasan sederhana bukan?"

"Huh... oke. Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanya Shiro.

"Kau mau menerimaku?"

"Sudah dari tadi, Kuro!" gemes Shiro.

"Kau dapat pin ini." kata Kukuri memberi seperti koin silver berukiran burung.

"Ehem!" deham Shiro dengan tangan terkepal di depan.

"Anggota resmi club Silver, Kuroh Yatogami. Nomor sandimu 0212 telah kami serahkan padamu." kata Shiro sok formal.

"Siap!" balas Kuroh dengan tubuh tegap.

"Hahaha!" tawa Kukuri.

"Ayolah~ tak usah seserius itu. Aku hanya bercanda!" tawa Shiro menepuk punggung Kuro keras.

Neko hanya duduk ditempatnya, mengeras dengan wajah masamnya.

.

.

.

Ashinaka Academy

Brugh...

"Awas!"

Karena tak terbiasa, saat mendarat, Kuro kehilangan keseimbangannya dan limbung ke depan. Segera Shiro menahannya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Ugh!" desah Kuro.

"Ups!" kaget Shiro.

Pas sekali lengan Shiro membelah perut Kuro horizontal. Kuro mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf Kuro." kata Shiro khawatir.

"Ah, tak apa. Masih lebih baik dari pada wajahku rata dengan tanah." jawab Kuro tak mempermasalahkan hal tadi.

"Jadi... kita kembali ke sekolah? Ini asrama lelaki 'kan?" gumam Kuro.

"Ya. Ini Ashinaka Academy. Tetapi di dunia ini kita tidak bersekolah, dan kamar kita adalah markas atau lebih tepat rumah kita." kata Shiro berjalan ke pintu masuk.

"Oi, tunggu."

Mereka memasuki gedung asrama itu. Kuro hanya memasang wajah bertanya tanya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Sebenarnya dunia apa ini?

Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?

Siapa sebenarnya Shiro?

Mereka berjalan cepat melewati lorong asrama.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kuro akhirnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tau. Akan kujelaskan semuanya di rumah."

Shiro membuka kamar 133. Saat memasukinya, tatanan ataupun goresan sama persis dengan kamar mereka di dunia Mundane.

"Ini rumah kita!" gumam Shiro melangkahkan kaki masuk.

Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur empuknya. Kuro sendiri ikut istirahat duduk di sebelah meja kotak pendek.

"Kuro." panggil Shiro masih berbaring menatap atap. "Aku berjanji menjelaskan, tetapi... bolehkah aku tidur dulu? Aku capek."

"Silahkan. Aku tak memaksa. Toh, nanti kau jelaskan juga." jawab Kuro.

"Heh. Terima kasih." setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya sudah siap mengarungi lautan mimpi.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"SHIRONYA~" teriak Neko yang memang selalu nekat masuk asrama pria. Dan sekarang ia menggebrak pintu Kamar 133 yang tak berdosa.

Orang yang dicarinya tak ada. Ia membongkar kamar hingga ia mencarinya di bawah bantal. Tetap tak ada.

Ia menunjukkan wajah kecewa pada saksi bisu di depannya. Usahanya sia sia.

"Shironya~" gumamnya melas.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi bau masakan membangunkannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, terlihat Kuro dengan celemek merah muda biasanya sedang menaruh makanan di meja. Ia kembali lagi ke dapur dan kembali ke meja menaruh masakan yang sepertinya terakhir.

"Hm? Shiro? Sudah bangun?" kata Kuro mendekati Shiro menunduk dengan tumpuan tangan ke lutut.

"Masakanmu selalu membangunkanku." gumam Shiro tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf." gumam Kuro.

Shiro bangkit, duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku suka masakanmu, kok. Semuanya enak!" katanya tersenyum cerah.

Kuro tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih."

"Sama sama." jawab Shiro senang.

"Yosh! Makan malam ini adalah...?" Shiro mengintip meja makan. "WAAH! Yakiniku?! Hore!"

Kuro hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang jika saja Shiro berhenti mengomentari masakan Kuro yang menurutnya luar biasa.

Piring piring telah dibereskan. Dicuci Kuro dan dikeringkan Shiro. Meja tetap kinclong tanpa ada noda.

"Jadi... kita mulai dari mana?" bingung Shiro.

"Bagaiman kalau aku tanya, kau yang jelaskan?" usul Kuroh.

"Jangan, jangan. Nanti ada yang terlewat." tolak Shiro.

Hening sejenak. Shiro berpikir keras hingga sepertinya Kuro mampu mendengar mesin otak yang sangat bekerja keras.

"Oke. Pertama, kau sudah mengetahui club club 'kan? Sudah tau ketuanya 'kan?" tanya Shiro memastikan.

Kuro mengangguk polos.

"Di dunia K, ketua adalah raja dan anggota adalah pengikut."

Kuro menatap Shiro tak mengerti.

"Jadi, begini. Homra adalah suatu geng Raja Merah. Sang raja Merah ialah Mikoto Suoh. Ia memiliki aura kekuatan merah makanya dia disebut raja merah. Pengikutnya ia 'tulari' kekuatannya dan memiliki aura yang sama sepertinya.

"Seperti saat kau kuselimuti cahaya putih. Saat itu aku sedang 'menularimu' kekuatan.

"Tetapi, saat menularimu, aku merasakan kekuatan raja tanpa warna, Miwa Ichigen."

"APA?!" Kuro memberi reaksi yang sama seperti di kelas ketika mendengar nama gurunya yang paling ia taati.

"Yap! Sepertinya ia pernah mengajakmu ke dunia K dan menularimu kekuatan, tetapi kau lupa."

"Jadi, kekuatan apa? Siapa sebenarnya Ichigen sama? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Kuro bertubi tubi.

"Aku tak tau kekuatanmu. Sudah kukatakan Miwa Ichigen adalah Raja Tanpa Warna dan Aku Raja Silver."

"Tapi... dia tak pernah cerita..."

"Oke, lanjut. Ada seorang anggota Scepter 4 bernama Fushimi Saruhiko yang memiliki 2 aura, Merah dan Biru, karena awalnya ia anggota Homra lalu ia keluar. Sudah pahan masalah kekuatan, raja, dan kelompok?" tanya Shiro.

"Mungkin." jawab Kuro mengedikkan bahunya.

"Nah, itu tadi garis besar raja dan kekuatan. Sekarang lebih spesifik lagi. Seseorang dikatakan raja jika ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan hebat, ditandai dengan pedang besar yang mengambang dilangit, disebut Pedang Damocles.

"Jika raja mematok kekuatannya hingga maksimal, lama kelamaan pedang ini akan jatuh, dan itu tak boleh terjadi."

"Kenapa?" sela Kuro.

"Karena jika jatuh, bisa bahaya akibatnya. Dulu, ada peristiwa yang dinamakan 'Peristiwa Kagutsu' yaitu jatuhnya pedang Damocles Raja Merah sebelum Mikoto Suoh, mengakibatkan kerusakan parah."

Shiro membuka laci dan memberikan peta pada Kuro. Ia mengobrak abrik laci lainnya dan kembali dengan membawa pensil.

Ia membuka peta dan melingkari sebagian dari suatu pulau yang diameternya hampir menyentuh kedua sisi panjang pulau.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kuro penasaran.

"Lingkaran ini adalah akibat dari jatuhnya pedang Damocles. Ini bolong, langsung air." kata Shiro menatap tajam mata Kuro.

Kuro merinding membayangkan jika seluruh pedang jatuh.

"Peristiwa ini membuat orang yang terkena radiasi kekuatan memiliki kekuatan, tetapi bukan kekuatan sempurna dan tak ada auranya. Mereka abnormal, berada ditengah tengah manusia normal dan berkekuatan. Mereka disebut 'Strain'."

"Jadi, ia tak memihak siapa siapa?" tanya Kuro.

"Ya, dia bebas memilih."

"Hm... kalau seorang raja mati?" tanya Kuro.

"Pedangnya akan menghilang seperti pasir diterpa angin. Maka dari itu, jika pedang sudah jatuh, hanya ada dua pilihan : membiarkannya menyentuh tanah dan menghancurkan segalanya atau membunuh raja dengan memikul kebencian pengikutnya." jawab Shiro mengembalikan peta dan pensil ke laci.

Kuro mengangguk mulai memahami. "Kalau begitu, aku harus menjagamu agar kau tak usah mematok kekuatan terlalu maksimal. Dan kau harus menurut, oke?" gumamnya.

"Ah, kau ini." ujar Shiro tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah tipis.

Sejujurnya ia senang diperhatikan Kuro. Ia tak tau apa alasannya. Bahkan bisa jadi tak beralasan.

"Lanjut. Scepter 4 bekerja bersama pemerintahan. Jungle sampai saat ini belum muncul, kudengar calon anggotanya bisa lewat online jika mau gabung. Sistem yang dipakainya seperti main game. Sejujurnya mereka bahaya karena untuk naik level, mereka harus membunuh orang." gumam Shiro.

Pikiran Kuro melayang pada senior yang paling dibencinya, yang padahal sebentar lagi datang.

.

.

.

GRONCANG...

Kuro dan Shiro langsung melompat menjauhi asal suara. Serpihan kaca jendela jatuh mengotori karpet bersamaan dengan sepatu boot hitam.

Kuro membelalakkan matanya penuh kebencian. Pedang yang sedari tadi diabaikannya sekarang mendapat perhatian. Ia mencabut pedang dari pinggangnya dan mengacungkannya kepada orang di depannya, yaitu...

.

.

.

"Ara, Kuro chan... bermainlah bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini akhir dari uplod marathon. Chapter selanjutnya tinggal dikit lagi selesai. Tinggal tergantung kuota or wifi aja.

Sekian;)

Review oke


	4. Chotto asobou yo, kimi

Chotto asobou yo, kimi~"

.

.

.

.

.

K punya yang punya#kplak

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita punya Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MISHAKUJI YUKARI!" teriak Kuro penuh kebencian hingga Shiro mampu melihat ominous di sekelilingnya.

"Ara, aku ini seniormu loh... tak sopan sekali~" gumam Yukari tak bosannya memancing amarah Kuro.

Kuro menggeram. Taringnya yang selalu tersembunyi kini terlihat. Ia mengayunkan pedang kesana kemari seperti orang gila.

Angin malam berhembus melewati atap asrama lelaki. Mengiringi pertarungan mereka hingga salah satu dari mereka roboh.

Shiro hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia belum pernah melihat Kuro semarah ini, oh, tentu saja. Ia baru kenal Kuro. Kenapa ia merasa sudah dekat?

Pertarungan mereka merambat ke langit. Terus mengayunkan pedang demi tujuan melukai musuh.

Yukari menusukkan pedangnya. Kuro telat menghindar mengakibatkan pipinya tergores.

Terdiam sejenak. Yukari memamerkan senyum sinisnya. Kuro membelalakkan matanya lalu menatap tajam Yukari. "Dasar!"

"Stop!" teriak Shiro akhirnya. "Coba kita selesaikan dengan kepala dingin!"

Mereka turun ke bawah, menghujani Shiro dengan tanda tanya.

"Coba kita lihat kembali awalnya."

.

.

.

Setelah kaca pecah...

"Ara, Kuro chan... bermainlah denganku."

"Mishakuji Yukari!" teriak Kuro yang sudah siap pedang di tangan.

Tanpa aba aba, ia menyerang Kuro. Untung saja Kuro menyadari. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke samping, sekalian melindungi Shiro.

"Kuro!" teriak Shiro panik.

"Lumayan... padahal sudah jarang latihan..." gumamnya mengibaskan rambutnya.

"MISHAKUJI!" teriak Kuro membalas serangannya.

Yukari melompat keluar jendela sambil menatap Kuro penuh kemenangan. Kuro yang sudah diambil alih kebenciannya ikut melompat. Mereka bertarung dengan pijakan dinding dan jendela asrama.

"Kuro!" teriak Shiro menunduk ke bawah dari jendela kamarnya yang pecah.

Seperti gravitasi tak menarik mereka jatuh, mereka malah berlari ke atap asrama. Mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka di sana hingga Shiro terbang dengan payungnya menyusul mereka dan menghentikan mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa maksud perbuatanmu, Mishakuji Yukari?" tanya Shiro.

"Ehm~" dehamnya menahan tawanya dengan tangan terkepal di depan mulutnya.

Shiro semakin menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan memberiku tatapan seram seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menyambut Juniorku yang manis karena ia sekarang telah benar benar menjadi bagian dari dunia K." jawab Yukari dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentak Kuro.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan terikat dengan Dunia K seperti kami. Yah, kau memang orang dunia ini, sih..."

"Hah?"

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal~" ia menghilang begitu saja tanpa merasa berdosa meninggalkan Shiro dan Kuro yang dipenuhi tanda tanya.

.

.

.

"Aduh." Kuro mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan bergerak, Kuro." perintah Shiro yang sedang pelan pelan menempelkan perban di pipi Kuro.

Jendela yang bolong tadi telah di tambal sementara dengan kertas minyak.

Shiro menatap Kuro khawatir sambil membereskan P3K. Kuro memalingkan wajahnya merasa bersalah. Tangannya tak bisa diam, menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. "Maaf." katanya singkat.

Shiro hanya diam. Ia menaruh kembali kotak P3K di tempatnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Kuro mulai merinding menatapnya.

"Bagus bukan? Coba kau pikirkan kejadian tadi." Shiro tersenyum senang dari tempat berdirinya.

Kuro menatapnya heran. "Bagus?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kita jadi tau apa kekuatanmu."

"Hah?!"

"Tidakkah kau sadar?" Shiro mengambil tempat duduk di depan Kuro. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertarung di tempat vertical seperti itu?"

Kuro berpikir. "Ah!" sentaknya baru sadar.

"Aku memperhatikannya." Shiro menunjuk pergelangan lengannya yang ia naikkan sewajah. "Samar samar ada tangan tak berwarna keluar dari pergelanganmu, tangan itu mencengkeram dinding lewat jendela yang bolong itu. Hal itu yang membuatmu tak jatuh." kata Shiro menjelaskan.

"Jadi... itu kekuatanku? Kekuatanku dari Raja Tak Berwarna? Dari Ichigen sama?" tanya Kuro bersemangat.

"Pfft..." Shiro mati matian menahan tawanya. "Oi?" protes Kuro tersinggung.

"Tak pernah aku melihat wajah berbinarmu. Lucu sekali. Aku sampai menangis." tawa Shiro.

"Cih." decih Kuro memalingkan muka. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan merah di pipinya.

"Nee, Kuro." panggil Shiro. "Kau bisa memakai pedang?"

"Ichigen sama yang mengajariku dari umur 4 tahun." jawab Kuro acuh, masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah... muda sekali! Setelah itu apa kau masih latihan?" tanya Shiro penasaran.

"Kadang kadang. Aku hanya tak ingin ajaran Ichigen sama menjadi sia sia." jawabnya.

"Kau sungguh menghormatinya bukan?" tanya Shiro.

"Tentu saja."

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang. Kita lanjutkan besok."

Kuro tersentak. Ia tak mengerti motif Shiro membuka percakapan barusan.

Shiro mengeluarkan gulungan dari saku celananya. "Ini namanya gulunga Kou. Penghubung Dunia K dan Dunia Mundane."

Kuro memasukinya duluan. Bajunya berubah menjadi seragamnya yang biasa. Ia melihat ke belakang. Shiro melewati gulungan itu, seketika baju putih bersihnya pecah dan tertiup seperti pasir, terganti oleh seragamnya yang biasa.

"Wah, jam 2! Masih ada waktu 4 jam untuk tidur!" Shiro langsung menghidupkan alarmnya dan langsung berganti baju di depan lemarinya.

Kuro melihatnya aneh. "Hm? Ada apa Kuro?" tanya Shiro dari balik punggungnya yang bersih tanpa luka.

"A... aku ganti di kamar mandi saja..." gumam Kuro membawa baju tidurnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Shiro hanya bisa senyum garing.

.

.

.

"Mm... Kuro? Sudah tidur?" tanya Shiro memecah keheningan malam.

"Belum." jawab Kuro setelah meberikan keheningan beberapa saat.

"Apa kau bisa tidur?" tanya Shiro lagi, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap punggung Kuro.

"Mau begadang?" ajak Kuro sekalian menjawab pertanyaan Shiro secara tidak langsung.

"Mm... boleh."

Mereka keluar ke balkon kamar yang disinari rembulan cerah. Bintang bagaikan perhiasan bulan yang membuat bulan tampak lebih indah.

Kuro membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang jatuh tak terikat, diombang ambing angin malam menenangkan. Shiro sendiri terpesona melihat keindahan malam hari.

"Hari ini cerah bukan?" gumam Shiro tersenyum.

"Kau benar."

.

.

.

KRIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIING

"Bel tiga kali, jam pelajaran ke dua." gumam Kukuri memencet dokumen "Biology" di e-booknya yang menempel di meja.

Untuk belajar di rumah, catatan pelajaran yang berupa file file dipindahkan ke PDA.

Fungsi PDA yang pertama untuk masuk ke sekolah atau keluar sekolah secara resmi lewat pintu.

Kedua, untuk data data diri sendiri.

Ketiga, catatan nilai, prestasi dan peningkatan siswa.

Keempat, untuk belajar.

Kelima, untuk komunikasi.

Keenam, untuk bayar jika membeli sesuatu dari sekolah. Seperti tabungan. Mendapat jajan dari orang tua, berikan ke Bank Sekolah. Setelah diserahkan, nominal uang akan muncul. Jika ingin dicairkan tinggal bilang Bank Sekolah dan nominal di PDA akan hilang sesuai yang diminta.

"Oi, oi... sedikit bersemangatlah kalian..." pinta Kukuri iba melihat kantung hitam dibawah mata Shiro dan Kuro.

"Terima kasih, Kukuri." gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Ayolah, kalian habis apa, sih?" tanya Kukuri mengambil tempat duduk di depan Shiro.

"Begadang." bisik Shiro lelah dengan dahi menempel meja.

"SHIRONYA~" seperti biasa, ia menyabar Shiro dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa kelasmu freeclass, Wagahai chan?" tanya Kukuri kaget.

"Kau tau? Kemarin aku mencarimu! Kau tak ada di kamar. Kemana saja kamu? Aku menunggumu di dalam kamar hingga ketahuan orang sebelah dan dilaporkan ke guru jaga. Aku diseret, Shiro. Diseret! Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar dan terus menunggu. Tapi aku malah ketiduran. Bla... bla... bla..."

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kukuri, Neko terus menyerocos tanpa henti membuat Shiro semakin layu. Rasa rasanya tulangnya terlalu lelah menopang tubuhnya yang lemas hingga menyiapkan koper untuk minggat.

"Wagahai chan, sepertinya Shiro sedang lelah. Apa kau bisa tenang sedikit?" peringat Kukuri sweetdrop.

"Tak apa Kukuri..." lesu Shiro.

"Kau baik baik saja?" tanya Neko khawatir.

"Aku hanya... kurang tidur..." jawab Shiro.

"Mengapa kau tak tidur? Dia saja tidur." tunjuk Kukuri pada Kuro yang sudah pulas menyender jendela. Begitu damai wajahnya.

"Aku mengantuk, tapi tak bisa tidur."

"Coba saja." usul Kukuri.

Baru saja Shiro menempelkan kepalanya ke meja, sudah ada ribut ribut.

"FREECLASS!" teriak Mishina menggemparkan kelas.

"YEEEEEEES!"

Kelas seketika ribut tiada tanding. Shiro hanya duduk tegak dengan sebelah mata berkedut. Ia stress.

"Mou..." melasnya menjatuhkan kepala ke meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca atau sekedar lihat judul, apalagi yang comment.

Untuk FayRin D Fluorite

Hehehe... Benarkah? Berarti benar kata teman teman saya ya, saya kalau buat cerita alurnya lemot? Makasih untuk saran dan kritiknya. Panggil Fay san boleh?(agar lebih dekat maksudnya.)#buagh

Untuk marsha hunHun

Benarkah? Padahal saya buat ini dengan ide iseng yang lewat, eh malag keterusan. Maaf kalau updatenya lama karena kuota sulit di sini*disitusayakadangmerasasedih-_-"

Maaf baru bisa update.

Terima kasih untuk kalian. Ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya~


	5. Abunai!

"Yabai! Kuro, abunai!"

.

.

.

.

.

K punya yang punya#kplak

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita punya Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waah!" teriak Kuro menghindari tebasan pedang player.

Anggota Jungle disebut player di dunia K karena memang sistem mereka seperti game.

"Jangan menghindar terus, dong. Setelah aku membunuhmu aku akan level up! Exp-mu besar!" sahut player gila tersebut.

"Diam!"

Kuro melesat dan menarik pedangnya hampir menebas leher player. Pelatuk pistol player ditarik, tetapi terlambat. Jantungnya telah bersatu dengan pedang Kuro.

"Sialan... kau..."

.

.

.

BRUGH!

.

.

.

"Kuro! Kau tak apa?"

.

.

.

Klontang...

"Aku... aku..." ia bergetar melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah setelah menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Nafasnya berat, tersengal. Matanya melotot ingin kabur, tak kuat melihat rentetan peristiwa mengerikan. Mulutnya megap megap. Bau anyir memenuhi rongga paru parunya.

Ia perlahan mundur. Ia masih belum percaya kalau dirinya benar benar membunuh orang.

Ia menatap player yang baru saja ia antarkan ke akhirat. Tergeletak dengan mengerikan. "Tidak."

Tiba tiba darah yang melumuri tangannya seperti tersedot. Saat dilihat kemana mereka pergi, mereka mengumpul menjadi bola tak jauh dari tangan Shiro yang dilingkari cahaya putih terawang.

Setelah dirasa semua darah enyah dari tubuh Kuro, ia melemparnya ke jalan membuat cipratan merah ditengah jalan.

"Shiro... aku..."

"Tenang saja. Kita diatur oleh aturan tersendiri. Polisi takkan datang." Shiro tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Kuro yang ketakutan.

"Untuk hari ini cukup segini. Kita pulang." katanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan gulungan Kou.

.

.

.

"Nee, Shiro. Kuro kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya." tanya Kukuri saat jam pelajaran sehabis freeclass.

Mereka dapat tugas kelompok dengan aturan sekelompok tiga orang. Berkumpullah mereka.

Setelah Sang Guru memberikan tugas, ia keluar dan berpesan "Saat bel, tugas sudah dikumpulkan di meja saya. Jangan ribut."

Anggukan kecewa di atas, tangan terkepal senang di bawah. Menuruti segala perintahnya selama tiga detik dan kembalilah mereka ribut. Itulah remaja di sekolah.

Yah, mereka kembali dari dunia K tepat saat Guru sedang mengabsen. Mereka ke sana karena Shiro kesal tak bisa tidur, lalu ide terlintas di kepalanya.

Ide yang berujung kurang baik bagi Kuro.

.

.

.

Flashback

"FREECLASS!"

"Mou..." hela Shiro. Kukuri sendiri cuma bisa nyengir kuda. Neko melompat senang. Kuro terbangun mendadak. "Apa?! Apa?!" teriaknya.

"Freeclass." gumam Kukuri datar. "Gitu doang? Jangan bercanda!" kesal Kuro.

"Sabar-_-"" gumam Shiro sweetdrop. Tiba tiba ia menyeringai ketika sebuah ide terlintas, lalu dengan cepat menarik Kuro keluar kelas, meninggalkan Neko dan Kukuri yang tengah berheran ria.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuro ikutan heran.

"Kita ke dunia K, yuk!" ajak Shiro tersenyum lebar.

Kuro tersenyum melihat Shiro yang sepertinya sedang bersemangat itu. Tetapi secepat kilat ia menahannya sambil berdeham.

"Kita sedang berada dalam jam sekolah, freeclass itu hanyalah bonus dari Tuhan yang telah mengatur agar Guru yang seharusnya mengajar malah mendapat urusan lain. Jadi, jangan menyalahgunakan waktu itu untuk hal hal yang..." pidatonya terhenti oleh ekspresi memohon Shiro yang membuat Kuro mengalah.

"Oke." jawab Kuro setelah menghela napas, yang sedetik kemudian telah pindah dimensi.

.

.

.

Neko telah kembali ke kelasnya lagi.

Shiro, Kuro dan Kukuri mendiami kelas 2 - 2 sedangkan Neko kelas 1 - 3.

"Yah... dia butuh tenang dulu..." gumam Shiro pelan.

"Aku sih, senang senang saja kalian jadi gak lesu kayak tadi. Tapi..."

Shiro memiringkan kepalanya, menuntut kelanjutan kalimat yang Kukuri penggal. Kuro diam diam melirik Kukuri.

"KENAPA KANTUNG HITAM MATAMU JADI TAMBAH LEBAR?!" teriak Kukuri berkacak pinggang.

Kuro kembali menatap langit pura pura gak denger. Shiro ketawa garing.

"Aku baru saja mengisinya, makanya jadi melebar. Kau mau mengisi kantungnya juga?" kata Shiro ngelantur.

"Baliklah ke asramamu. Kau sudah pada batasmu, Shiro." gumam Kukuri menatap datar Shiro yang sekarang tengah tertawa pelan.

Kertas soal untuk kelompok 7 yang sedari tadi ditelantarkan anggotanya setelah mengetahui soal yang bertengger di sana sangat sulit, bersyukur karena masih ada anggota yang sedikit peduli. Kuro mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya saksama. Shiro dan Kukuri menatapnya bingung, seolah berkata 'ada apa denganmu, Kuro?'.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia melempar kembali kertas yang sudah puas ia tatapi tadi ke arah Kukuri, kepalanya kembali melihat langit dari jendela.

Keduanya membisu. Dengan suara rendah, Shiro memanggil. "Kau sudah tau semua jawaban dari pertanyaan itu?"

Kukuri menatap Kuro kagum dan berharap kekagumannya tak sia sia.

Kuro melirik keduanya dengan tatapan meyakinkan, dan dengan suara beratnya ia menjawab "Nggak." sambil pasang wajah tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

Krik krik

Krik krik

Krik krik

"APA TADI BARUSAN?!" teriak mereka.

Kelas yang memang sudah ribut tak memedulikan teriakan mereka.

Kuro terheran heran. "Kalian pikir aku tau? Aku bahkan belum membaca soalnya." katanya watados.

"LALU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI?"

"Hanya melihat kelompok berapa kita, ada berapa soal, dan memastikan apakah ada kolom nilainya."

"GAK GUNA BANGET LIHATNYA! SOALNYA DIBACA GITU, KEK!"

"Oke oke. Jangan marah terus, aku sedang capek. Kalian santai saja, aku yang mengerjakannya." gumam Kuro mengambil pulpen dari tepak birunya.

"Katanya capek?" perjelas Kukuri.

"Dari pada diserahkan kepada kalian, nanti tanya tanya lagi." jawab Kuro mulai mengerjakan.

"Siapa yang mau tanya padamu? Huh!" kesal Kukuri merasa direndahkan.

Kuro terdiam lelah. Mungkin pikirnya, lebih baik diam daripada terus meladeni pecekcokan tak berujung itu. Ia malas memulai sesuatu tanpa ada akhirnya.

Dalam kurun waktu 7 menit, 5 soal cerita yang rumit tentang fisika mampu dipecahkannya.

Ia kembali mengulangi gerakan sebelumnya, melempar soal itu ke arah Kukuri.

Memang dasarnya ia tak tau - apalagi mengerti - hanya terkagum melihat semua jawaban Kuro - yang padahal belum terbukti kebenarannya.

"Kuro. pulang ini, kita kumpul di Homra. Ketua merah mengundang." kata Shiro baru ingat.

Kuro hanya menatapnya dalam ketidakmengertiannya.

"Semua anggota klub atau hanya kalian?" tanya Kukuri.

"Maaf, hanya kami." sahut Shiro tersenyum.

"Ah, tak apa. Masih ada Wagahai chan yang menemaniku. Tapi, Wagahai chan pasti ngambek kalau gak ada Shiro." kata Kukuri menghela nafas.

"Hahaha... mohon bantuanmu, Kukuri."

.

.

.

"Halo, Shiro. Lama tak mengobrol." sapa seseorang berperawakan tinggi.

"Munakata sensei. Atau harus kupanggil Raja Biru?" tanya Shiro yang langsung menyadari bahwa kehadiran Reisi di sini bukan karena masalah dunia Mundane, tapi dunia K.

"Terserah yang mana saja." gumamnya menyeringai, mengangkat dagu dan kedua tangannya.

Sejujurnya, Kuro malas sekali bertemu orang sejenis dirinya, tetapi ia diundang.

"Baru berapa hari dia di dunia K?" tanyanya.

"Seminggu." jawab Shiro tersenyum menggaruk pipinya.

Kuro mengerti apa yang mereka maksud 'dia' adalah dirinya. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri mengamati ruangan itu.

Ia tertarik dengan permainan gitar seorang pemuda seangkatan dengannya. Anna mendengarkan lantunan lagunya di dekatnya.

"Namanya Totsuka Tattara. Mau ke sana?" tawar Yata yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Kuro dan Yata bergabung dengan Anna, mendengarkan gema petikan yang dipetik dengan lihai oleh jemari pemuda pirang, Tattara.

"Jadi, kapan dimulainya?" tanya Seri yang selalu mendampingi Reisi.

"Tunggu seorang lagi." sahut Mikoto yang duduk di sofa bak seorang bos mafia.

Tepat saat Mikoto selesai berkata, pintu diketuk. Seorang Guru tua memasuki ruangan itu dengan dua orang di belakangnya.

Shiro membelalakkan matanya. "Kakujouji sensei?"

"Siapa dia? Aku tak melihatnya di ruang guru." gumam Kuro.

"Dia ketua yayasan." jawab Tattara menyudahi permainannya.

"Yayasan?"

"Tattara... ano... yah, kau sudah mengerti bukan?" kata Izumo nyengir.

"Iya iya..." kata Tattara tersenyum maklum.

"Kau bisa bergabung bersama Neko dan Kukuri. Kau juga lumayan dekat 'kan dengan mereka." kata Shiro.

"Hahaha... kau tau saja. Oke, aku keluar."

"Kenapa dia keluar?" tanya Kuro pada Shiro.

"Dia tak termasuk orang dunia K."

"Nah, semua sudah kumpul. Izumo." panggil Mikoto.

Yang dipanggil menarik tali dari gulungan kertas dengan panjang 2 m dan ditempelkan setinggi 3 m dari lantai.

"Itu... gulungan Kou?" tanya Kuro.

"Baru lihat yang sebesar ini?" gumam Reisi merendahkan.

Kuro mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan gulungan itu.

"Silahkan masuk." gumam Mikoto.

Mereka memasuki gulungan itu. Sementara Izumo menggulungnya kembali di luar. Tak lama kemudian ia menyusul mereka dengan gulungan kecil.

Semua Raja telah duduk di kursi yang disediakan, melingkari meja bundar, dengan kursi yang paling mewah untuk Raja Emas, Daikaku Kokujouji.

Sementara pengikutnya duduk di kursi yang ditempatkan di belakang kursi Raja.

Semua hening, melihat ke arah Mikoto dengan tatapan menuntut.

.

.

.

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk Marsha Hunhun

Boleh kupanggil Macchan?(Marsha Chan?) atau Makkun (Marsha kun) suer saya bingung#GEVLAGH

Makasih udah ngikutin ni fic gaje bin iseng. Makasih udah nungguin ni fic slow update. MAKASIH!

Hohoho... Saya malah suka di review panjang kok... Apapun itu(?)

Mau tau selanjutnya? Spoiler, ya. Ichigen pernah ngajak. Dah segitu doank. Haha. Saya pecinta spoiler, jadi saya kasih spoiler untuk kalian.

.

.

.

Untuk yang udah baca makasih yaaaa

Bye bye


	6. Mawaritome

"Maaritome!"

.

.

.

.

.

K yang jelas bukan punya saya#gbuagh

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita punya Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaat!" Kuro menyapu lima orang dengan tangan transparannya agar ia dan kelompoknya dapat berlari memutar sesuai perintah Raja Biru.

"Sankyuu!" gumam Yata langsung meluncur melewati Kuro dengan skate board-nya diikuti oleh Sukuna.

"Ayo, Kuroh san!" gumam Domyouji berlari mengikuti Yata sambil memasukkan pedangnya yang selanjutnya disusul Kuroh.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Mari kita mulai rapatnya."

Mikoto berdeham sekali.

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini aku memperhatikan gerak gerik Raja Abu Abu yang menyamar menjadi anggota Raja Hijau. Kecurigaanku menjadi kenyataan karena baru baru ini ia dikeluarkan dari Jungle karena ketahuan membunuh salah satu player-" kata katanya diputus.

"Dan itulah yang menjadi penyebab hilangnya player satu persatu." gumam sang pendatang.

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Si Pendatang.

"Raja Hijau, Hisui Nagare. Bukan 'kah kau menolak undanganku?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tadinya. Tapi aku berubah pikiran. Maaf menyela, apa aku masih bisa masuk ke dalam rapat?"

"Tentu." gumam Mikoto mempersilahkan.

Raja Hijau, setelah dipersilahkan, duduk di tempatnya. Pendamping Raja Hijau duduk di belakangnya.

Ada yang menggaggu Kuro, Shiro tau itu. Yang menjadi objek benci Kuro malah tersenyum padanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Seniornya Kuro... Mishakuji Yukari. Haha..." tawa Shiro garing dalam hati.

"Ehm." deham Mikoto. "Dan baru kemarin, salah satu anggota Scepter 4 dibunuh juga."

"Dengan segala hormat, izinkan saya bicara." potong Reisi mengangkat tangannya sebahu. Mikoto mempersilahkannya dengan Isyarat mata.

"Dari mana anda tau tentang itu?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Mikoto terdiam sebentar, "Kebetulan salah satu kelompok Homra yang sedang memata matai Raja Abu Abu tak sengaja melihat adegan itu."

"Maaf menyela, tetapi sejak kapan Raja Abu Abu dicurigai? Dan kapan ia bergabung dengan Jungle?" tanya Shiro.

"Ia mulai bergabung 3 bulan yang lalu. Mulai dicurigai 1 bulan yang lalu." jawab Hisui.

"Apa ada penolakan atau sanggahan agar ia tak dikeluarkan dari Jungle?"

"Tidak. Ia langsung menerimanya dengan tabah."

"Berapa orang anggota Jungle yang dibunuhnya?"

"5 orang. Masing masing satu ditiap level."

"Gender?"

"Lelaki semua."

"Apakah mayat korban ditemukan?"

"Tidak dimanapun."

"Apakah ada kesamaan ditiap korban?"

"Maaf, tapi untuk apa itu semua ditanyakan?" sela Yukari yang langsung mendapatkan isyarat tangan Hisui.

"Yah... jadi, dengan jangka waktu segitu, hal apa yang memungkinkan untuk dilakukannya demi mencapai tujuannya?"

"Tujuan?" Reisi tampak heran.

"Dia memiliki tujuan bukan?" Shiro mencoba meyakinkan pendengarnya.

Semua mulai memproses perkataan Shiro.

"Bisa saja ia membunuh 5 orang ditiap Kelompok Raja. Nah, 5 orang ini dari level yang berbeda ditiap kelompok Raja. Buktinya ialah, ia tak masalah jika dikeluarkan dari Jungle.

"Ditambah lagi, korban ke enam ialah anggota Scepter 4. Selanjutnya lagi mungkin Homra. Sepertinya anggota Kelompok Raja yang besar - dalam artian anggotanya banyak - terancam keselamatannya.

"Nah, sekarang. Apa tujuan Raja Abu Abu melakukan itu semua?

"Korban mau dijadikan persembahan? Dijadikan tumbal? Apa ternyata hanya mencari sensasi?

"Atau kunci untuk memperoleh kekuatan?" penjelasan telah dikemukakan oleh Shiro dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang dikhususkan Shiro dengan cara menekan nada serta intonasi ketika melantunkannya.

Semua mebelalakkan matanya.

"Prasasti Dresden!" seru semua Raja, kecuali Raja Emas yang sepertinya telah mengetahui arah bicara Shiro sejak awal.

Shiro tersenyum manis pada Raja Emas selayaknya seorang cucu tersenyum pada kakeknya.

"Mungkin sekarang dia sedang menyetor mayat mayat Jungle ke Prasastinya." gumam Raja Emas.

"Kita semua bergabung ke Menara Mihashira?" Mikoto meminta persetujuan Raja yang lainnya.

Semua tampak setuju walau Reisi agak berat hati.

"Apa aku diundang agar bisa mengizinkan kalian mengutak atik Menara Mihashira jika diperlukan?" kata Raja Emas.

"Jadi?" tanya Mikoto.

"Jika terjadi apa apa adalah tanggung jawab kita semua."

"Setuju."

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi rapatnya. Tentang Mihashira Tower kita bahas diperjalanan." dengan perkataan Mikoto barusan, seluruh Raja meninggalkan kursinya.

.

.

.

"Setelah memutar kita akan bertemu kelompok 2. Kau tau 'kan para anggotanya?" tanya Sukuna.

"Tentu saja! Serahkan padaku!" jawab Yata yang memang dari awal memimpin barisan.

Kuro berjaga dibelakang, dibantu oleh Domyouji.

Pasukan rekaan Raja Abu Abu terus mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

"Coba kita perdetil lagi. Dia akan menyetor sekarang, dan perkiraan kita benar. Berapa hari, atau bulan jangka waktu untuk menyetor lagi?" tanya Yashiro di garis belakang.

"Aku menanyakannya pada Raja Emas secara empat mata seusai rapat. Menurutnya sebulan sekali. Namun, tanggalnya tak tentu. Semisal kau menyetor tanggal 31 januari, tanggal 1 Februari kau sudah boleh menyetor lagi." jawab Hisui.

"Jadi, yang penting bulannya sudah berganti, ya?" pikir Shiro.

Saat ini di garis belakang ada Shiro, Anna, dan Hisui. Mikoto dan Reisi ikut terjun, bertugas mengarahkan anggota gabungan.

.

.

.

"Itu dia kelompok 2!" teriak Yata.

Akiyama, Rikio, Mishakuji bergabung dengan Yata, Sukuna, Domyouji dan Kuro.

"Ara, kita bertemu lagi di medan pertarungan."

"Cih!" hanya decihan sebagai pembalas sapaan seniornya itu.

.

.

.

DUAR!

.

.

.

"Kelompok pendahulu berhasil membuka jalannya. Ayo!" komando Domyouji.

"Lebih tepatnya, Anna yang membukanya. Mereka hanya menempelkan kelereng saja." gerutu Yata tak terima.

"Sudahlah..." lerai Rikio.

Mereka semua berlari menuju lantai diatas mereka.

"Akiyama, kananmu!" peringat Kuro yang ternyata, salah satu makhluk hampir seperti manusia rekaan Raja Abu Abu akan menyerang Akiyama dari arah sana.

Baru saja Akiyama menoleh.

.

.

.

ZRAT!

"Payah." komen Sukuna setelah membunuh makhluk tadi dengan scythe hitamnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo!" teriak Yata.

Mereka terus berlari di iringi suara ledakan yang artinya jalan masuk telah terbuka.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Anna terjatuh tiba tiba.

"Anna, kau tak apa?" khawatir Shiro.

"Tak apa. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Tinggal pintu aura terakhir yang paling atas." kata Anna mencoba lebih kuat.

Tiap lantai diberi pintu yang bermuatan aura. Tidak bisa dibuka atau dhancurkan oleh sembarang orang.

Saat ini, kendali Menara Mihashira telah sepenuhnya diambil alih Raja Abu Abu.

Sementara diluar terjadi perang, di puncak Menara Mihashira, Raja Abu Abu tengah khusyuk membaca mantra di depan prasasti yang diatasnya tergeletak mayat mayat anggota Jungle.

Mayat mayat yang termutilasi itu ditumpuk sedemikian rupa menjadi piramida. Tingkat terbawah kaki, badan, tangan dan puncaknya adalah kepala mereka.

.

.

.

"Berapa lantai lagi? Aku sudah bosan berlari terus." desak Sukuna.

"Kita naik sekali lagi." kata Akiyama.

Tiba tiba seseorang muncul dari balik salah satu pilar dekat tangga.

"Tunggu dulu di sana, tuan tuan..."

Ia memakai jas buntut putih, celana putih, kemeja hitam, pita leher putih, sepatu putih.

Ia mengibas rambutnya yang juga bewarna putih dengan tangannya yang tak berkaos tangan. Mulai mengangkat kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris Amber-nya.

Seketika semua berhenti. Kuro membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, begitupun yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada merendahkan.

Semua diam membatu, meyakinkan diri masing masing tentang apa yang dihadapi mereka.

Ditengah gemetar, Kuro mengeluarkan kelereng merah dari saku celananya. Kelereng itu berfungsi menghubungi orang yang dikehendaki memakai kekuatan Anna. Hanya boleh dipakai ketika darurat, semacam hal diluar rencana atau hal yang baru.

Atas dasar itulah, Kuro, yang dipercaya membawa kelereng untuk mewakili kelompoknya, berani mengambilnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, ada panggilan dari Kuro untuk Shiro." gumam Anna. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya, mencoba konsentrasi.

"Kuro, kau dengar aku?"

"Ada musuh baru muncul." suara yang biasanya terdengar tegas dan kuat kini bergetar dan memelan.

"Ada apa. Sepertinya gawat sekali keadaannya." cengir Shiro seperti biasa, mencoba menghibur.

"Dia... menutupi jalan ke lantai teratas."

Shiro mulai terdiam. Kekhawatiran tersirat di wajahnya yang semakin serius.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

"Adalah dirimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huft. Ngerjain ni chapter, padahal besok UN .

Aku kepiran sama Macchan. Isi pikiranku :

"Haduh, ini lama banget updatenya!"

"Tanggal berapa? Ya, ampun. Ini Marsha hunhun n readers lain nungguin kagak ya?"(ge er mode : ON)

"Tulis! Tulis! Ah, tidak besok UM dan UAMBN!"

Dan akhirnya...

"Besok UN ... tapi ni cerita kelamaan hiatus. Nulis ajalah."

Ada Syair :

Ditengah kantuk malam hari.

Bermain HP sembunyi sembunyi.

Batrai habis minta diisi.

Padahal lagi klimaks, ni.

Itulah yang menggambarkan keadaanku saat ini.

Ngomel sedikit*banyakoy!

Jujur, mulai nulis ini itu tahun 2016 akhir. Karena progresnya yang lama, tau tuh dipublish kapan.

Dan jujur aja, aku nonton Anime ini 2015 pertengahan. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, ganti HP plus SD Card baru. Otomatis SD Card yang isinya ada Anime K nganggur tuh. Nah, itu SD Card disimpen yang rapih. Pertengahan 2016 baru mau dicoba tuh. Eh, malah Crash. Mau download ulang kagak ada wifi. Hadeh-_-"

Jadi artinya, mulai dari pertengahan 2015 hingga saat ini, aku lupa nama nama atau istilah istilah atau bahkan julukan julukan yang ada di K.

Nah, maksudnya ngomong kek gini, aku pengen minta bantuan, barang kali ada yang inget.

Saya mau nanya nih.

1\. Nama panjangnya Sukuna itu siapa ya?

2\. Benerkan, Menara yang nyimpen Prasasti Dresden itu namanya Mihashira Tower?

3\. Pesawat yang dinaiki Raja Silver (yang gak pernah turun) itu namanya Himmelreich atau Schattenreich

4\. Mihashira Tower itu punya berapa lantai, ya? 5, 6, 7? Atau gak ada dipilihan?

5\. Namanya Raja Abu Abu siapa ya?

Yah, yang di atas berdasarkan ingatan saya yang kurang pasti. Makanya saya ingin memastikan, apakah benar ingatan saya itu? Jalan ceritanya saya ingat, kok.

Dan satu lagi, ni cerita mau dipublish tanggal 4 Mei 2017, namun koneksi internet tak mendukung. Ada sih, cuman pas mau buka situs ffn malah gak bisa. Kuharap readers sekalian*mangada?* Bisa memakluminya.

Semoga ni cerita bermanfaat bagi orang maupun diri sendiri. Karena setiap peristiwa pasti bermanfaat.

Sekian, bye bye(ngos ngosan)

.

.

.

Yang chapter ini dianjurkan Review. Khusus. Tapi kalau gak mau ya gak maksa*santai


	7. Bibitta no ka?

"Nani bibitta no ka?"

.

.

.

.

.

K yang jelas bukan punya saya#gbuagh

.

.

.

.

.

Ini cerita punya Hananami Hanajima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuro mundur. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan serangan Shiro palsu walau Shiro palsu hanya menggunakan wagasanya.

Saat ini Kuro dan Sukuna bertarung mati matian melawan duplikat Shiro.

Shiro mulai terdiam. Kekhawatiran tersirat di wajahnya yang semakin serius.

"Dia..."

.

.

.

"Adalah dirimu."

Shiro menoleh ke arah Raja Hijau, dan juga Anna. Matanya mengisyaratkan untuk mengijinkannya meninggalkan garis belakang. Ia mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Hisui dan Anna.

"Tunggu aku Kuroh."

Kuroh yang masih bertarung dengan tiruan Shiro masih kebingungan. Mishakuji terlihat gemas. "Oy, Sukuna chan! Ganti tempat sini."

"HAH?" terdengar penolakan dari Sukuna.

"Sudahlah tukar tempat!"

Sukuna mendecih. Ia mundur untuk sementara. Mishakuji memperlihatkan tatapan serius. "Kuroh, formasi D."

"Hah?"

"Ingat kan! Sudahlah cepat."

Mishakuji kali ini benar benar terlihat serius. Mau tak mau Kuroh menurutinya. Ia menyiapkan Meito Kotowarinya. Formasi D adalah formasi yang dibentuk saat mereka masih dibawah bimbingan Miwa Ichigen, Raja Ketujuh, Raja Tak Berwarna.

Kuroh berlari ke arah timur, Yukari ke arah barat. Kuroh menebaskan pedangnya yang dengan mudah dihindari, namun sebenarnya sasaran sesungguhnya Kuroh adalah punggung yang akan mengenai tangan tak kasat matanya. Setelah benar benar tercengkeram, Yukari mengeluarkan kebolehannya.

Ia akan menebas badan, namun bisa bisanya disaat tergenggam seperti itu ia mampu melindungi dirinya dengan wagasanya. Orang ini memang cepat tanggap.

Tidak habis akal, Kuroh juga menyerang, dan kali ini Shiro palsu tidak bisa sepenuhnya menghindar. Pipinya tergores. Kedua kakinya yang bebas ia rentangkan, mengincar perut Kuroh dan Yukari. Secara bersamaan mereka menghindar. Tangan transparant yang membelenggu Shiro juga ikut terlepas.

Yukari menyeleding kaki Shiro palsu disaat Kuroh koprol lalu berputar berdiri dengan pedang di tangannya. Diakhiri dengan tusukan pedang Yukari pada perut Shiro yang meleset. Mereka kembali bersatu.

"Heee~ cuma segitu? Kukira apa pake nama formasi D segala." Shiro palsu memandang mereka rendah.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?!" Kuroh mulai tak sabar.

"Siapa katamu? Kau tidak tahu? Akulah Adolf K. Weismann!"

"Candaanmu boleh juga." Yukari berkomentar dengan tatapan sengit. Ia mengelus ujung pedangnya, mengancam Shiro palsu.

"Yah kalau bukan juga gapapa sih." katanya santai.

"Jangan bercanda!" Kuroh kembali melesat ke arah Shiro palsu. Yukari menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung menyesuaikan gerakan sambil berteriak, "Kuro chan, formasi A!"

Tanpa aba aba lagi rentetan serangan bekecepatan tinggi menggelayuti Shiro. Betisnya tersayat pedang Yukari, juga lengan atasnya yang tersayat pedang Kuro.

Seakan belum puas, mereka terua melanjutkan rangkaian serangan itu. Dan berakhir ketika Shiro membuka wagasanya spontan, mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatannya, menyebabkan Yukari dan Kuro terhempas.

"KURO!"

Kuro menoleh setelah mendengar suara khas orang yang berbagi kamar dengannya di asrama sekolah. Senyum leganya sedikit merekah. Dengan suara beratnya ia memanggilnya, "Shiro!"

"Ara, jadi ini Raja Silver yang dielu elukan itu..."

Shiro berhenti ditempat, memandang duplikat tubuhnya sengit. Sungguh itu memang doupleganggernya... hanya saja wajahnya yang menyeringai licik tak sama dengan wajah Shiro yang serius. "Siapa kau?" tanya Shiro dalam.

"Oh... aku adalah..."

.

.

.  
To Be Continued

。

。

Uhm.  
MINNAAAA GOMEN NEEEEE  
AKU TAU AKU HIATUS GA KIRA KIRA. MAAFKAN DAKU YANG SIBUK*tapibikinoneshot#gplak  
ADUHHHH SAYA KESEL DIGANTUNGIN TAPI MALAH NGEGANTUNGIN ORANG. MANA JADINYA DIKIT BGT.  
Aku benci diriku sendiri...  
Urgh.  
Mati.  
Oke... maaf.  
Cerita dikit yak.

.  
Sebenernya cerita itu sudah kutulis. Mau selesai malah chapter 7. Tiba tiba hp error. Muncul kayak tanda apa sih... yang bla bla bla telah berhenti. Nah, munculnya sekali mah mending. Ini sih baru mencet oke ada lagi. Ada lagi. Ada lagi. Dan ada lagi. Sampe ga bisa gerak. Mau scroll halaman aja ga bisa. Astagfirullah. Bisa gila. Dan yaps gila. Aku langsung reset. Lupa ama cerita itu. Dan alhasil saat sadar, tu cerita menghilang. Mau ngulang nulis masih setengahnya. Yakin rasanya mengulang pekerjaan itu menyebalkan bukan. Awal awal mah dikerjakan sepenuh hati, tentunya kata katanya bagus. Pas ngulang, karena ngulang yang sama pasti kata katanya beda. Dan itu yang kusebalkan. Nah, berhubung sekarang lagi niat ngulang. Saya tulis aja deh.

Ini nyelesain fic nya barengan Earl's Yuujin di fandom DGrayMan sama Real Life di fandom Shoukoku no Altair.

Nah. Balesan review...

FayRin D Fluorite  
OH MY. THANKS A LOT! Padahal kamu memberi tauku namun aku menggantungkan cerita. HUUHUUUU*nangisdarah

Hwang635  
Ini dilanjutin aduh maaf banget

OKELAH. Mari kita lihat cerita abal ini.


End file.
